


Trees, baby!

by Ourladyofresurrection



Series: BFU Requests [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Camping AU, Fluff, Friends to friends who kiss, Kinda Demon!Shane but you’ll miss it if you blink, M/M, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej - Freeform, request, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: Prompt! From @theawfuledges on Tumblr: “If you wrote the boys camping (Cuddling by the fire? Taking long romantic hikes?? Skinny dipping?!) I would F L I P”





	Trees, baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovetheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/gifts).



“We were supposed to leave like ten minutes ago,” Shane explained to T.J., leaning against the wall of the room they filmed the Unsolved Postmortems in.

“Well, you know Ryan,” T.J. shrugged, trailing off.

“He’s probably having a mini freak-out as we speak.”

“I’ll have you know, asshole—” Ryan started, grunting as he lugged overstuffed bags into the room, “—I’m perfectly calm.”

Shane snorted, “We’ll see how long that lasts, Bergara. How much you wanna bet he’s gonna make me hurry to the nearest Walgreen’s to get him a nightlight as soon as sun goes down, Teej?”

T.J. laughed, throwing his hands up and refusing to comment. He had heard it was unwise to get between a man and his wife in a quarrel.

“I do not use a nightlight,” Ryan insisted, “the only thing I’m scared of at night is your spindly legs brushing against mine.”

“Uhuh,” his companion responded in a noncommittal tone, “you ready, or you wanna drop by and visit Father Thomas to get some holy water?”

Ryan appeared to genuinely consider this, “…Do you think he’d give us some?”

Shane broke into laughter, eyes crinkling in the sort of way that made Ryan feel equal parts endeared and annoyed, “N-no, buddy,” he clapped his hand on Ryan’s stiff shoulder.

A long, drawn out sigh settled into the air.

“You ready to see some trees, baby?” 

“With you around, I don’t have to go outside to see them,” Ryan quipped, seemingly still miffed by his best friend’s comment. He paused a moment, adding on, “and don’t call me baby.”

Their bearded cameraman rolled his eyes, “Alright, once you idiots are done flirting, meet me in the van.”

“We’re not flirting!” Ryan said defensively, looking to Shane for backup, who just raised his eyebrows, “God, you’re no help at all!”

His tall co-host hummed, “Remember that when you’re terrified at night and trying to squeeze yourself into my sleeping bag.”

Ryan was about to protest when Shane cut him off, “Want me to carry something?”

Ryan grunted, lifting both bags up with straining biceps, “I can do it myself, Long Legs. Your noodle arms will snap if you try to lift anything.”

He threw his hands up in surrender, “Alright, if you say so,” making long strides towards the parking lot, leaving Ryan struggling behind.

“Shaneee,” he whined, holding out one of the pieces of luggage.

“Yeah, yeah,” he responded, turning back around.

Instead of grabbing the backpack Ryan held out for him, he instead hoisted Ryan into his arms, bridal style, equipment dangling towards the ground.

“Hey! Let me down!”

“Beggars can’t be choosers, Ryan.”

“This is...humiliating.”

“Save some humiliation for later, baby. You know, when you start thinkin about what ghosties lie in the woods.”

“S-shut up Shane. And don’t call me baby!”

~

After a few gruelling hours and ten repeats of Austin Weber’s cover of Mamma Mia, including brief interludes of the GhostBusters soundtrack and Don’t Fear the Reaper, they were finally there.

Standing in front of the van, looking up at the trees was Shane.

“This is...wow,” Ryan said.

“Alright, Ry. I know I’m pretty but try to control yourself, alright? The cameras are rolling.”

“I meant the trees, you lummox!”

“Mhm.”

“T.J., stop rolling so I can’t beat the shit out of Shane.”

“Hey!”

~

Through careful mediation of T.J.’s part, Shane remained unscathed and cocky as ever, peering out into the clear lake below.

They were shirtless, just in swim shorts, despite the obvious bite of the northern wind. 

“What d’ya say, Ry? Wanna go for a swim?”

Ryan scratched his chin, placing his hands on his hips, “I dunno, dude.”

“C’mon,” Shane goaded, “maybe you’ll see our ol’ pal, Nessie!”

“Okay, first of all, you idiot: Nessie is in Scotla—“

Before he could finish his sentence, he was tossed into the water, Shane following after him in a cannonball. 

“Y-you actual—you—piece of shit, Shane!” he spluttered indignantly, “I swallowed lake water!”

Shane laughed, “Oh, Ryan.”

“I hate youuuu,” he whined.

Shane looked at him sincerely, goofily, “You love me.”

And for a brief moment, Ryan’s eyes glimmered, meeting Shane’s. A careful blush creeping up his neck, a tentative, exasperated smile. Its what convinced Shane to do what he did next.

“Hold your breath,” Shane said abruptly.

“What? What are you—“

“Just do it.”

“Hey, look Ryan! See that penny underwater?”

“What penny—“

Shane dragged them both underwater, pulling Ryan close and kissing him, out of sight of T.J.’s relentless cameras.

He felt Ryan’s hand brush his chest gently, pushing on it insistently as a result of the abruptness.

They retreated up, gasping for air, Ryan’s arms fastened around Shane’s neck, face pink and crumpled in that confused look Ryan gets when he’s thinking real hard about something.

“I—what—you?” Ryan stammered.

Shane just smiled, holding up a copper coin he fished out of his pocket, “We got it, T.J.!”

-

They sit in front of a crackling fire, clad in hoodies and blankets around their shoulders.

“I swallowed a lot of river water,” Ryan remarked, his face looking halfway like he wanted to laugh and halfway like he wanted to cry.

Shane hummed, “Maybe the bacteria will eat away the parts of your brain that make you believe in ghosts.”

“Shut...the fuck up, Shane,” Ryan wheezed.

“Why don’t we test the theory? Let’s tell some g-g-g-ghost stories!”

“Fine by me!”

“Got any, Teej?” Shane prompted their lumberjack-looking friend, sat on the opposite side of the campfire, twirling a burnt marshmallow on a charred stick.

“Actually,” T.J. said, “I do. I don’t believe in this stuff, obviously, but some of us might. And some of us may piss their pants. Just a warning.”

“Got that, Ry?” Shane smiled like he always did when he stirred the pot.

“Shane, I will drive this stick right into your eye.”

“Ooh, feisty.”

And with that, the story began.

-

As expected, Ryan was petrified. Luckily, he didn’t piss himself. And Shane had to give him credit, he lasted a full twenty minutes before saying anything.

T.J. had long since gone to sleep, Shane sitting by the fire, scrolling through his twitter. Ryan plopped down on the log beside him, waiting in silence.

“Hey, Ry,” Shane said, smiling knowingly.

“Hey Shane...”

“You scared?”

“What? No!” Ryan said defensively, “Just...cold.”

“Mhm.”

“Could I—“

“Yeah, Ryan, come here,” Shane said, laughter in his cadence as he lifted his blanket up, inviting Ryan to come closer.

“Oh thank God,” he breathed, pressing flush into Shane’s side, nuzzled slightly under his jaw, stubble tickling his face.

Shane uses pine aftershave, Ryan thought deliriously as he revelled in the warmth and safety of his stupidly giant companion’s form.

He felt Shane speak before he heard it. The careful inhale, the rise of his chest, tightening of his pectorals, the rumble of his tone low in his chest against Ryan’s ear.

“Well, the good news is that you don’t have some kind of brain eating bacteria. The bad news is that you’re kinda a scaredy cat.”

Ryan blushed, “Hey!”

A short pause, “You don’t think there’s like...a bear out there, right?”

Shane laughed, chin brushing against the soft curls of Ryan’s hair, “Buddy, we’re in the woods, I’m sure there is.”

“Whatever, okay fine. But not like...”

“No, Ryan,” Shane chuckled softly, “I don’t think there’s a ghost out here.”

“S-shut up, Shane.”

“Make me,” he challenged.

Ryan rolled his eyes, grabbing Shane’s face and bringing him in for a warm kiss. Shane laughed against his mouth, eyebrows raising as Ryan tried to stick his tongue inside, licking inside his mouth insistently, sighing. 

Shane snorted, the weird angle making for an awkward kiss.

They pulled away, Ryan looking half debauched and properly frustrated.

“Here,” Shane said, turning slightly so he was facing Ryan, big hand closing in on the small of his back, arching Ryan’s spine as his other hand cradled his black curls, kissing him sweetly, briefly.

Ryan’s face was hot, pupils blown out as he stared up at him, “What if a spirit was possessing you, like...right now.”

Shane laughed, bringing Ryan closer to his chest, “Oh, baby. I’ll protect you, don’t you worry.”

For the first time, Ryan didn’t protest to the pet name.

As Ryan’s eyes fluttered closed, Shane felt his eyes glow red, horns slinking out from their place on his temples. He stared out hauntingly into the woods, staring down the spirit that stood watching them, watching Ryan. The whole gesture, Ryan in his arms, steely gaze screamed ‘mine.’

The spirit retreated into the deep, dark woods.

All in all, a successful day. Shaniacs, score one.


End file.
